Peter Joseph Randall (Video Game)
Pete is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Pete's early life is never gone into detail, however, judging by his accent, skills and attitude, it can be assumed that he came from a working-class family in the American South. Pete used to go hunting with his nephew, Nick, before the outbreak. Nick's dad wasn't a great father so Pete filled in a lot in that role. Pete once took Nick - when he was about Clementine's age - on a hunting trip where they spotted a roe buck. Pete was disappointed that Nick didn't want to shoot the buck, and when they argued over it, Nick's rifle went off and nearly hit Pete. Pete later went out and found the buck, killed it and took it back to his sister's house to show to Nick. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Clementine begins to lose consciousness in the woods and walkers start surrounding her, Luke and Pete comes to her rescue. Pete uses his crossbow to take down three walkers, before Luke evacuates Clementine. After Luke discovers the dog bite on Clementine's arm, Pete seems to be more trustworthy of Clementine than others when it came to the question of being a dog bite or a walker bite. Later, he has an arguement with Nick before they get to the river, as Pete was talking about when Nick first went hunting. When Pete, Nick and Clementine are investigating the riverbank and the various corpses strewn around there, Nick and Pete get ambushed by walkers. Pete ultimately injures his leg to which he claims he lost his footing, though is in fact a walker bite. In-Game Decision Clementine has the choice to go help Pete when she, Nick, and Pete are attacked by walkers or not. Help Pete (Alive) If the player chooses Pete, Clementine will cross over the river to help him. Clementine helps save Pete when a walker is overpowering him. The two watch as Nick runs into the woods to escape the walkers. Pete limps off into the woods with Clementine. Pete is alive but bitten. It is unkown if he survives the bite, but it is hinted that he amputates his leg in the Episode 7 Trailer. Help Nick (Dead) If Clementine chooses to run over to Nick, Pete gets devoured by walkers as both Clementine and Nick watch. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-canon deaths If Clementine fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Pete to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Pete can be killed. More pictures will be added. "Episode 6: All That Remains" Pete_Walker.png|Killed by a walker. Relationships Nick Pete is Nick's uncle, though the two share a very poor relationship. According to Pete, his brother-in-law, Nick's father, was "rarely around, and was a piece of shit when he was" for Nick, so it was up to Pete to help his sister raise Nick properly. He was often rough on him growing up in order to discipline him and prepare him for life, something Nick's father was absent to do, or simply didn't care to do; for this reason, Pete thinks Nick hates him, but he knows that his rough treatment is done out of love, and explains to Clementine that he simply "has to fill a role". Regardless of his belligerent attitude, however, Nick seems to still care for Pete, becoming extremely distressed and angry if Clementine runs to help him rather than Pete, resulting in Pete being overwhelmed and devoured by zombies. Nick is later seen copiously drinking, presumably trying to forget his uncle's death (Determinant). Clementine Luke and Pete save Clementine from a zombie attack in the woods near their cabin and bring her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a zombie bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Luke, Pete is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but does not disagree with Carlos on locking Clementine in their shed, fearful of Carver's involvement. Nevertheless he showed Clementine a certain level of trust, by trusting her words that it is not a walker bite. The next day, Pete takes Clementine and Nick fishing, appearing friendly to her and apologizing for Rebecca's rudeness. Luke Luke and Pete appear to be fairly close friends, Pete acting almost like a father-figure to Luke. He and Pete both defend Clementine when she is brought to the group. Rebecca Rebecca and Pete are not shown interacting too often, but it is presumed they are fairly good friends. Rebecca is irritated by Pete's defense of Clementine, and the fact he brought her to the cabin to begin with, reprimanding him for not "putting her out of her misery", thinking her dog bite is actually a walker bite. Pete eventually tells her to be quiet as she reprimands Clementine in the shed, which again frustrates Rebecca. Regardless, Pete seems to not feel ill towards it, understanding that she's simply stressed due to her pregnancy. Carlos Though Pete and Carlos are not shown speaking too often, they are presumably close friends, as both men take joint leadership over the cabin group. Sarah Pete and Sarah are never shown speaking, although Pete seems to disagree with Carlos on his exclusion of her, for her own sake, from group discussions, possibly wanting her to take part instead of her being told to stay in her room. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" (Determinant) Trivia *Pete mentions that he had a cousin who survived a bite due to amputation. *If Clementine decides to rescue Pete, he is seen in the trailer for Episode 7 observing a hacksaw hinting to amputate his lower leg. * He only had two bullets in his rifle, it's unknown why he didn't have as many as Nick. Though he did say the group is low on ammo which might be why * Pete is one of two characters Brian Sommer has voiced, the other being Danny St. John . Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Determinant Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC